spirit_lionfandomcom-20200214-history
Grozi
Grozi is a large, muscular, starry furred male lion with a blueish tinged, fading body, with a shaggy mane, large feet, and a majestic outline. Personality Grozi is a confident, determined lion, willing to take huge risks for the sake of his family. Sometimes he can be seen as overconfident, causing him to lose his temper when other lions correct or disagree with him. History Spirit Lion Grozi, though unnamed, is first seen fighting Rip Shred in the battle of the Bloodnecks. Grozi spits at him that he can't harm his kin. he stares at the fiend with determination and anxiety. Rip Shred angrily smirks. Pouncing, Grozi slashes his claws, trying to sink them into Rip Shred. The opponent dodges. Rip Shred tears into Grozi's tail, and he feels pain crawling through him. He gets dragged down into the mud. . Dizziness overtakes him, and he can't fight back. His tail bone cracks, making him screech. Claws and teeth rummage into his neck. He knows this is the end of him. He knew his pride would suffer as a whole and he couldn't take it. Finally, his eyes droop shut and the pain vanishes. After his death, Grozi enters Spirit Haven. When heblinks open his eyes, He feels nothing. Not the air rushing through his pelt, or the soft mud caked beneath his paws like before. He doesn't have a clue where he is. He finally makes out the faded colors, which are bright to his afjusting eyes.. Grozi sees tiny shapes jutting from the ground, swishing easily, which he soon figures out is grass, except it wasn't soft and damp like he real-world grass. It was wispy, and a faded greenish-white. As he tries to inhale, he doesn't catch a single scent. He wonders where the other lions of the living world are. Faded memories seep into his skull, and his vision is blurred with old memories of his pridemates sitting beneath the Grand Acacia. When he opens his eyes again, the memory vanishes. Grozi lazily sets down a paw. He notices it is a transparent white flecked with stars. Grozi is confused with the grass, the scentless air, and his new spirit-form.A thought struck him. He thought maybe it was a dream, but deep down he knows it isn't. He wails with sadness. Grozi bats his starry paw at the grass, and it went right through the grass, and then popped back up again. When he scans the clearing, he notices an acacia tree, also somewhat-silhouetted. Another memory springs to his mind of him dozing beneath the Mini Acacia. Grozi is depressed that it was just a faded memory. Grozi decides to walk to the spirit acacia, relearning to walk.He didn't feel anything as he walked across the grass. His movement was neutral, not speedy nor sluggish. Grozi compares this to the real world. Here the birds didn't sing and the air didn't blow majestically through his half-grown mane. Finally, he approaches the tree. His shoulders sag. He realizes this is nothing like a real tree. He sees scratches etched into the bark, and another memory comes to him of territorial claw-marks scoured down trees. In the real world, he examines them carefully and lifts a paw to swipe at the tree. His paw fades right through as it had done with the grass. He sighs, thinking everything he'd ever known had been swept away so quickly. Grozi slumps down, realizing this was useless, and that he had no purpose here. Suddenly, a loud whooshing sound makes Grozi stare up. He cowers, stepping back. A silhouette swirls into place, its features soon forming into those of a lion. More Coming Soon Trivia * Grozi is the first Spirit to ever make it back to Spirit Haven * When Grozi got to Spirit Haven, the first thing he did was spot Gohaddie * Grozi had an unusually strong connection to Pobi, trusting him faster than he would anyone else * If Grozi would've lived longer, he might have become mates with Zuushu Category:Males Category:Mudland Pride Category:Deceased Category:Lions Category:Journeyers Category:Stubs Category:Major Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Pages